1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device capable of displaying various menus on a manipulation unit, a mobile terminal having the same, and its user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is portable and has one or more of a voice and video call function, a function of inputting and outputting information, and a function of storing data. The mobile terminal can also capture an image or video, reproduce music or video files, and receive games and a broadcast, and thus functions as a composite multimedia player.
In order to implement the various functions in the multimedia device, the mobile terminal includes a user interface allowing a user to easily search or select the functions provided. In addition, as the mobile terminal is increasingly considered as a necessity and a personal belonging, it is preferable to provide mobile terminals with a variety of designs.
Meanwhile, a typical keypad mounted on the mobile terminal is not convenient in that some keys need to be repeatedly pressed or touched in order to search a large amount of contents. Moreover, the related art interface with one main display unit on the mobile terminal is insufficient to be able to conveniently utilize the various functions of the mobile terminal.